Requiem
by JeffersonStarship
Summary: This is my entry for a themed writing challenge with the prompt Fun With Food. Castiel and Jenna have fun with food,. ADULT CONTENT.


**_AUTHOR'S NOTE_** - This little one shot is my entry for a themed writing challenge on another site (Hot Guy Heaven) with the prompt - Fun With Food. I chose to continue with my pairing of Castiel and Jenna from previous stories, because I like the pairing. The title comes from a song recorded by the Foo Fighters.

**_REQUIEM_**

I was leaning drowsily against Castiel on the sofa, soaking up his warmth through his T-Shirt in the slightly chilly room. I snuggled closer into him, watching flames flicker lazily on the roaring fire through half-closed eyes as I trailed a hand across his abdomen. I felt a soft kiss dropped on my head and I smiled as I turned my head to Castiel's, or rather his vessel's. He pressed his lips to mine in the softest of kisses and I responded, loving the way he tasted like chocolate and cream and something pure that I couldn't define ... that must have been all that was Castiel, and nothing to do with the vessel himself. I got lost in that kiss, eyes closed, tongues dancing, time slipping away. I leant back slightly, inviting Cas to deepen the kiss and he complied, and I moaned lazily into my mouth. He trailed one hand under my T-Shirt, trailing slender fingers across my stomach, making goose bumps borne of pleasure dance along my skin.

I could never get past the way he made me feel, how complete I felt when he was near, and how I felt I was missing half of myself when he was not. I had never given myself so willingly, so completely to another being before, and now, with Cas, it felt so right, and I wanted more.

As if he sensed the change in me through my reactions, Cas trailed the tip of his tongue down my jaw line, eliciting a hiss of pleasure from my lips, before he nibbled gently on my neck.

He murmured into my shoulder - "I'm hungry Jen!"

I ran a hand through his hair, snagging a handful in gentle fingers before saying - "So am I!"

Cas lifted large blue eyes that should have been innocent but were far from that now, lips pouting, as he said - "I want you, but that's not what I meant. I meant I was hungry ... for food!"

I gaped a little at him, uncertain as to why I was even surprised by what he had said, before I said - "There's some cheesecake in the fridge!"

Cas gave me his slow single nod of acquiescence, trailing one hand down my leg as I stood, to leave his side temporarily to get the cheesecake.

I also came back with an extra surprise - a squirty bottle of chocolate sauce, but that was for later.

I offered him a fork, but he merely gave me one of his best puppy dog looks which he knew I could never resist - all large eyes and a pout, and head cocked to one side. I felt myself tighten in response to that look, but I knew it was too early to do anything about it yet. I couldn't scratch that particular itch till Cas had eaten, seemingly by my hand.

I hid a smile, and gathered some of the cheesecake onto the fork, offering it to Cas gently; tongue sticking out from between my lips like they always did when I concentrated hard on something. Cas' eyes never left my face for a minute, as his hand gently took mine, guiding the fork into his mouth and taking the bite delicately. His eyes closed then, and he smiled slightly as he chewed slowly, seemingly enjoying the cheesecake more than I had thought he would. Seemingly his vessel had liked toffee, and now Cas was getting the benefit of the pleasure. I continued to feed him, watching him eat and getting more turned on by the experience as I watched his enjoyment. God, I wanted him so much right then, but I restrained myself ... barely.

His free hand travelled up my body, coming to rest on my shoulder, gripping gently, and I couldn't help but notice the obvious bulge in his pants. Seemingly I was not the only one getting a kick out of this situation. On a whim, I straddled him, rolling my hips against his and making him groan in pleasure.

"Oh, Jen!" he said, grinding up into me in response, pressing his hard cock against me.

Expertly he flipped me onto my back in front of the fire and I squealed in delight at the move. His eyes were half shut in pleasure as he ground into me again, and I clung to him wanting him so much right then it actually hurt. I pushed his jacket up and off his shoulders, removing it from him and placing it messily to one side, before fumbling with his tie. Cas pushed at my T-Shirt, inching it up my body with difficulty because of the way I was laying. I arched up into him, trying to make it easier for him to remove it, gasping as his hand brushed my breast a little too lingeringly. I felt my nipples harden in response to his touch, before my bra went the same way as my T-Shirt ... beside us.

Cas lowered his head and rolled a nipple between his teeth gently, before he sucked at it, making me moan and arch up into him once again. I felt at that point in time that if he didn't take me right then and there, I would explode. As if picking up some of my thoughts through the close link that we shared, Cas reached for the long forgotten bottle of chocolate sauce, unscrewing the cap before squirting a trail down my stomach. I shivered at the unexpected coldness of the sauce, but that was soon forgotten when Cas' warm mouth descended upon me, licking up the sauce with surprising ease. He travelled lower, lower, lower still, and I cried out when I felt his tongue enter me, pushing inside me and brushing over my clit. I felt his teeth nip me gently, and I cried out again, wondering how an angel got to be so delightfully bad. Then all thoughts were driven from my head, as Cas' tongue licked me further to my climax, and all I could feel was pleasure, mine mixed in with his. I could feel him through our link, and he was happy, happy because he knew what he could do to me with merely a few strokes of his tongue.

His hand reached up then and gently cupped a breast and it was as if that one small movement was enough - I was gone over the edge into my climax, grabbing a handful of his hair and shouting his name in pleasure. He kissed his way slowly up my body, as he waited for my breath to calm, my heart to slow, before he rolled onto his back, taking me with him, so that I was on top.

I gazed wondrously down at his eyes and they captured me as they always did, so deep and blue, they were breath taking. I reached down and unbuckled his pants, pushing them out of the way, my hand brushing against his erection and he inhaled sharply at the contact. I felt his desire stab through me like it was my own, and mine echoed his.

He gripped me then around the waist, large hands feeling so gentle, yet so strong and I felt safe in his grasp. I started to reach for the chocolate so I could repeat what he'd done to me, but he shook his head.

"Can't hold on that long, Jen," he murmured, and I felt another course of desire roll through me at his words.

I licked my lips in anticipation and he watched me as I did so, seemingly entranced by my actions. I ground into him once again, making him moan, before I pulled his boxers out of the way, quickly. I lowered myself onto him eagerly, tightening around him and making him inhale sharply at my response to him. I thrust myself down low upon him grinding my hips into his, making him cry out at the pleasure, before lifting myself off almost all of the way. I thrust onto him again, harder this time and I cried out myself when he hit me in the right spot, sending desire coursing through me once again. I'd never known sex could feel this good before and it made me want Cas even more. I picked up the pace, thrusting onto him so hard, it almost hurt - but it was good pain.

I continued to thrust myself onto him, enjoying the feel of him inside me, until felt myself coming to my end, and I pushed some of my pleasure into Cas, before I came, throwing my head back and screaming his name, before he buried his release inside me, crying for me as he did so.

I'd seen the Hand of God burned into Dean's flesh - it felt now like a similar handprint had been burned into my very soul right then. I knew I belonged to Cas more completely than I ever had before, and I was content with the thought.

I leant down and kissed him, kissed the one I considered my master and he held me.

After the kiss ended, he stared into my eyes, and I was lost.

"That was beautiful," he murmured, breaking the silence.

"It was," was all I could find words enough to say.

He placed his hand over my heart, in the exact place it felt he'd burned his mark inside me - and I wondered if he knew how I felt. His gaze met mine again, and I could see that he did. His lips flickered into a smile, and he said - "Me, too!"

He held my much smaller hand over his heart and I felt it ... a mark inside him, glowing like a candle, in the perfect shape of my handprint.

A tear escaped from the corner of my eye at that, and I leant down and kissed him feeling no words were necessary anymore.

I settled down in the crook of his arms, and we lay there like that for a very long time, watching the flames dance in the fireplace, drawing heat from each other as much as from the flames themselves...

The end...


End file.
